The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Currently, the operation of a motor vehicle is restricted to individuals who have reached a certain age and who have passed certain examinations relating to the operation of the motor vehicle. In some instances, the operation of the motor vehicle may be further restricted based on the age of the individual or experience level of the individual. For example, in the case of a young driver or inexperienced driver, the young driver or inexperienced driver may be restricted to operating the motor vehicle during daylight hours, without passengers for some period of time specified by local and/or state regulations as a collision preventative measure.
Studies have also shown that young drivers or inexperienced drivers tend to be more distracted by passengers in the motor vehicle. Thus, it may be desirable to provide a motor vehicle lockout system that restricts the operation of the vehicle if passengers are present.